


A Rose in the Thorns

by Azeazels_Favorite_Toy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Neglect, Prostitution, forced drug usage, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeazels_Favorite_Toy/pseuds/Azeazels_Favorite_Toy
Summary: Jamie is a 19 year old trans girl who will do anything for affection even if it means submitting to something dangerous. Her mental state varies and its hard to tell if any of this is true. But this is her story. (Yes. It is fiction)
Kudos: 1





	1. Fear and Aftermath

“I am a slave to a drug dealer. I sit around in my shitty apartment day after day, waiting around to be told he will be seeing me. Sometimes its just sex, sometimes its being his date. Im there for whatever he needs, whenever he needs. He always gets me high, always, maybe to relax me, to make me more pliable for what’s to come, or maybe its kindness, I don’t know. I appreciate it either way. It always makes the pain tolerable, and the humiliation never seems as bad as when im sober. He uses me to get out his more… extreme fantasies. Usually, its simple things, like biting me, pinching my tits hard until I cry, punching me in the ribs hard enough to leave deep bruises. He really likes when I cry for him. So ive learned to let loose and shed all the tears I can I for him, it’s not hard… especially since im starting to hate all this. I was promised many things, love and affection, support, a friend… a collar, overall a real BDSM relationship, but I received none of that… Now im a just another sad girl under the thumb of emotional manipulation. Then… then it all got way worse when Rebekah showed up. I… I’m sorry im tearing up.”

I took a deep breath, having just dumped all that info on the doctor staring at me from the edge of my bed. I looked down at my hands. I was expecting a big reaction, but the first thing she asked was if I was on any medications, I felt my heart break right then. They were never going to believe me, but being who I was. Being schizophrenic, taking anti-psychotics people like to say everything is in my head. I don’t get to have opinions anymore. Im just a punching bag and easy excuse. They told me the police know now, and they sent me to a psych ward. I thought somebody would care, but like always, nobody did. Nobody ever takes my red flags seriously. I thought that coming in covered in bruises and cuts, dehydrated, crying… that they would take me seriously. But I ended up back in bed, with this headache that won’t go away… Im so stressed… im afraid of the creeks in the stairs and the rustling of the trees against the building. He’s never been mad at me before… what if he finds out? What if he hurts me for real this time?


	2. Chapter 2

1 year ago

I was a lonely trans girl in a whole new world. I wanted friends, I wanted to try new things. I was taken to him by an internet friend, he got me very high. I passed on out on his couch. The next time we met he didn’t let me pass out. He pulled me into bed and fucked my brains out. I was hooked. He was cool, fun to be around, always had weed, and had a great cock with a kinky side that really clicked with me. We got to texting and eventually talking about lewd things. I was putty in his hands. He was a total daddy and I wanted all he had to give. I wanted to do any dirty thing he wanted and let him train me into being a good girl. 

We fucked all the time, at least once a week, usually 2 or 3 nights a week he would come to my apartment and “hang out”. I loved it. I would do my makeup and get all dolled up for him to smear and ruin with tears and rough slapping of my face. I had broken up with my open relationship during this, freeing me up to more than just a little fun on the side. I became his full time side-whore… because to my dismay, he had a girlfriend… I tried to not let that bother me but it did. Mostly I was happy being his tranny whore, as he often called me during sex. Now that I was free, I had little excuse to keep myself from spending time with him in the city… in his apartment. You see… Daddy was very into BDSM, or was. He used to keep several slaves at once, all living with him, for him. But he was older and wanted to focus on one slave for now. Not only did this make me fear not being his only slave, it made me realize he still had all his BDSM stuff. I asked once, and after he liked to tease me with all he had in his torture room. Just the name made me almost faint. 

I had been passively begging for a collar since the beginning. I longed for that symbol for ownership, and most of all, for it to mean something. I wanted to earn it so bad, and he knew that. My first big test was a serious play session in the torture room. Nothing too extreme, just something to make me understand what im getting myself into. Daddy took me into the backroom and explained that the next few hours are going to be unpleasant, and let me take a few big rips off his weed pen. I was nervous, usually Daddy doesn’t let me get too high before sex. He made me strip, and bend over his knee in the tub. He spit in his hand working something cool and metal into my ass, it made me flinch and squirm. Daddy pushed me down roughly and I took it as a sign to be still. He turned on the faucet and cold water pumped into me, instantly cramping me, I cried out, pleading with daddy to stop. The pressure built and so did the pain. I sobbed and couldn’t help but squirm. Daddy turned the water to a higher pressure and squeezed me tight between his legs. He pulled out the object and made me release, and pumped me out 4 more times. “You’re going to be treated like a real whore today, and real whores are clean”. I was already a crying mess, on my hands and knees in shaking from the cold. He let me take a cold shower and left me alone while I did my makeup. I struggled to apply my makeup evenly being so high and shaken up, fearing for what today was goingn to be. 

I got my answer when I walked into the bedroom and sat in my sub position, on my knees, hands on my thighs, looking down. Without looking up from his phone, Daddy said “you’re going to spend some time on the bench today, im going to use you, and hurt you. Are you going to be a good girl for me?” I felt like I was in a dream, he said it just like that, just like a dom character in a manga would. I nodded my head and said “yes Sir”, and relaxed as he pet my head softly. He praised me for my makeup, and said I look prettier every time I see him. It made me really happy to have some acknowledge me like that. By the time I was being strapped face down onto this padded bench I was doing it confidently, because I wanted to be a good girl for daddy! The first spanking woke me up and I cried out, after being told to be silent no less. He quickly grabbed a big cock gag and forced it down my throat. It hurt and I had a hard time trying to breath around it. But once the flog started into me I couldn’t focus on anything. It was so much pain, so much stimulation. He finally stopped after some time, and left the room. Through teary eyes I saw him with 2 other older men. They counted out money on my back, taking turns petting and stroking my body. Daddy left the room and told them he would be back in 2 hours. I was crushed… he always said he would be close when he suggested renting me out! Now these two old gays are pushing their flaccid cocks in my face. 

“Your owner said we can do anything we want to you as long as it doesn’t leave scars, and we plan too. We’ve always wanted a cute young boy to hurt” One of the men whispered into my ear, holding my head still so I could hear every word. At that point I didn’t feel safe, I didn’t feel like this was just a scene. I was terrified. Then they took the gag out. I didn’t realize how much I took gags for granted, the ability to not need to talk. Magic. They told me to call them “sir” at all all times, and don’t be afraid to cry, because my owner said I cry so pretty for him. I was panting trying to compose myself the best I could, I didn’t realize it was a question yet. One of them punched me in my gut. “WHAT DO YOU SAY!” He yelled at me, like serious road rage yelled at me. I felt like a scared little kid getting scolded by an adult. I cried out a “yes sir”. A cock was pushed down my throat, much further than the gag, I couldn’t breath around it. He held it there for a long time, pushing it in and out just small amounts and let me panic around it. Meanwhile the other man was playing with my ass, pushing his fingers in one by one stretching me out cruelly. I was starting to pass out when I felt a fat cock bury itself deep inside of me. 

Im not sure if I did pass out, but the next thing I remember is someone making a big show about cumming in my ass and feeling a hot load spray inside me. I felt sick, I felt like a whore. The other man roughly fucking my throat came in my mouth, and cupping his hands over my face so I was forced to swallow it. They took a break, leaving me alone shivering from fear and covered in sweat and cum. I felt somewhat safe in the snug nature of the bench. But I feel at my most vulnerable with mittens and leg bindings on, which is what they did to me, and sat me on the floor. I curled into a ball and cried after being kicked over. They both took turns pissing on me, aiming for my face. They smoked a blunt with Daddy, using me as a foot rest in the living room, then I was dragged back into the dredded room by my collar and strapped back down on the bench, this time on my back, legs up and wide open, so I could watch as they violated me. They took turns, one fucking me and saying mean things to me, the other torturing my nipples and them both chiding me for having boobs if im a guy. These guys were breaking me, clearly hated what I was. They were there to hurt and humiliate a trans girl. 

After it was over I was covered in bruises and my body ached. My ass was fire… they didn’t use much lube. Daddy cuddled me for a long time, but I had to go home that night because he had to make a pickup. I told him I was fine when I spent that night crying and showering off the day’s events. 

I was now realizing this relationship was hurting me, but I had nowhere else to turn. So when the weed wasn’t keeping me relaxed, I cried in Daddy’s arms. I depended on him for so much, I loved him… and I told him that. I was a good pet. His solution to my depression was taking me to his place for a few days, take me out on the town to have some fun. We went to some bars, out to eat a few times. We drove around smoking a blunt while he showed me landmarks of the city. It was fun, but that safety I felt with him before wasn’t quite there anymore, and I felt like it was my fault. I gave him a birthday present that he never took with him. I gave him love that he never gave back… I felt like a character in one of my twisted stories. Abused and alone. 

He broke up with his long time girlfriend, and suddenly that freed him up to spend a lot more time with me, which I was excited about. I figured more time the better. He came over more often, took me out more often. He got an apartment in the city and would keep me there for days being his companion. It was fun. I liked being around him, he was a big guy with power, and I felt safe next to him. 

Things took a turn when he started dating a new woman. Like a real woman who wanted a real relationship, marriage, kids, the like. They hit it off quick. Only a few months went by and they were married in vegas and told me that one night at my place. Because, he didn’t hide who he fucked. She knew about me and I had met her before. I was off my meds, and didn’t want to go out, hence they were at my place, having brought some good beer to try. Suddenly Daddy turned the music off, and put his arm around me. “Jamie listen” He said, I knew something bad was coming, I was expecting a break up. “Rebekah and I have been thinking and we both want to adopt you” What. I didn’t know what that meant and looked up at him confused. “we want you to live with us and take care of you. I know that’s a big change for us all, but I think we would all enjoy it, wouldn’t you like to see us more? Plus you might get to see Rebekah’s sadist side” She shot him a knowing look, but didn’t look perturbed by his comment. They both wrapped around me into a big hug and I just cried softly. I knew it was an invitation, but what else was I going to do? Waste my life in my cold dirty apartment? Or live in their new townhouse? I felt like my life just shifted. “Shush child, we’re going to give you lots of love okay?” She presses a motherly kiss into my hair. That was it. I was hooked. That’s all she needed to do and I knew I would be her’s forever. Owned by my weed dealer and his new wife.


	3. Chapter 3

She was tall, much taller than me and had a few inches on Daddy in heels. Pretty long brown hair, athletic, but slim. Big breasts, but not disproportionate. She was pretty for being 43. Must be all that money behind her. She came from a wealthy background, but rebelled by being a small-time singer in a band in one of the worst cities in america, also dating a scruffy nobody drug dealer. Her parents don’t talk to her much. 

So there I was, the day came, my last day at my apartment. I canceled the utilities but we all decided to just let my bitch landlord deal with the apartment. Daddy picked me up and the few things I was bringing with me. I didn’t have much, just my computers and my pet snakes that would have an awesome reptile room to live in because Daddy loved them too. We moved my stuff into the guest room, but I knew that’s not where I would be staying. Daddy couldn’t help but gush about the custom bed frame his friend built which housed a cage underneath. As I was putting things away Rebekah came home carrying a big black bag which she saw me looking and smirked setting it aside. I helped make dinner and we ate listening to comfy music and passed around the dab rig. I was pretty baked and kinda out of it when they ushered me into the bedroom to show me my new cage. Daddy pat my butt and pushed me inside. It was actually pretty spacious and comfortable. Really soft comforters to lie down on and several big fluffy pillows too. I couldn’t sit up, but for laying down it was really nice. I was touched they put so much effort into accommodating me like that. I crawled out and saw the black bag on the bed and Rebekah biting her lip looking very seductive. “This is your deal, you tell her” Daddy said to her. 

She sighed a confident sigh, and told me to get undressed. They both sat on the edge of the bed and watched me get naked. Ive never been exposed to her before, I was burning with humiliation. “I can see why you like fucking her” Rebekah rose to her feet and towered over me. I felt so small. She took me into a snug embrace and sunk her teeth into my neck. Hard. Harder than ive ever been bitten. I couldn’t help but cry and squirm, but making sure to not show any disobedience to her. When she released she held me tight and pet through my hair reassuring me. “On your knees now, Jamie” She brought me down and left me there, returning to the bed. I sat on my knees in my submissive position letting tears fall.   
She sat a heel on my thighs asserting her dominance in that moment. “Jamie, I adore you, but we can’t just spoil you” She shot a glance at her husband. “There will be strict rules here. For one I never want to hear our names out of your mouth. You will call me Mommy, and you already do well calling Don, Daddy. I know you will do well with me. You will also get up at 9am, shower, do your makeup, and look pretty while you do whatever chores ive written for you to do, and have them completed by the time I come home from work. When at home you will never wear clothes unless we tell you otherwise. You will only eat, smoke, or ingest anything not given to you. I want to keep you healthy.” She trailed off looking her husband in the eyes. “But that doesn’t mean there will be no fun, you will be going out with me lots, shopping, errands, whatever. I get lonely easy and want you to be around lots, and you will be. You can also ask to smoke up, or do it with us when we offer. I know things are hard so you’ll probably stay pretty high while you get accustomed to all this, sweetie. Do you understand all of this?”

I did, and I wanted it. It felt like she actually liked me. I might be her slave, but it sounded like she wanted to really treat me like a daughter. The structure sounded deliciously challenging for me. I looked up at her, my face still wet from tears, smiled, and said “I understand, mommy” She looked down at me so proud and it felt really good. “God no wonder you’re so into this, babe” “Well she’s a great slave” Daddy praising me always feels sooooo good but now I have a woman doing it too. I was in heaven. 

I had totally forgotten about the bag by now but suddenly it was placed in front of me with Rebekah sitting each item carefully on the carpet next to us. She sat beside me like a mom on christmas helping unwrap presents. I was blown away. A full collar/cuff set that looked very comfortable. Pretty dark leather padded with something that looked like silk. They looked like the kind of thing I dreamed about in my fantasies. “So Daddy was kinda mad that I splurged today, but I saw these and knew they were perfect for you, princess” I felt so small at that comment, one hand draped over me the other showing me presents…. I almost swooned. I thanked her and hugged her. Soon I found myself on the bed with Mommy and Daddy locking my new collar around my neck. I snuggled between them in a nice long cuddle. 

That night I spent my first time, naked and collared, in my cage. The snap of the lock set my mind at ease. I finally had a place. I was a sex slave to a much older couple, but I had a place, and people I was growing to love. That night they had loud rough sex above me. They talked a lot about me. They were really getting off on having me quiet and submissive under them. Calling me their pet and subby whore. They teased each other about dragging me out and playing with me but didn’t actually do it. Not my place to beg for sex, though I was painfully turned on at the display of power over me. I woke up startled at an alarm next to me but I realized there was a thin sheet of fabric covering the lights of a cloth. I turned the alarm off and didn’t know what to do, so I waited patiently by the door of my cage. Soon Daddy turned up and unlocked it and let me use the restroom but wanted to talk after. 

When I returned he asked how I was feeling. Of course I was still unsettled and nervous, but I was really enjoying this, and that’s what I told him. He was happy with that answer, then I found out why he didn’t want me getting ready yet. I was told to lay on my belly on the bed with my hands to my sides, nothing happened, he only moved around the bed for some moments. Then I heard Mommy coming out of the shower. “What’s all this?” she asked Daddy “thought you might like to get her warmed up for me. I was so turned on I unknowingly pushed my butt up a bit “doesn’t look like she needs it” they laughed. “Pet, ask Mommy to beat your ass” I choked up a bit but with the best sultry voice I could muster “p-please Mommy beat my ass please”. I buried my face in the sheets out of embarrassment. “Awwww, well I can’t deny my baby when she needs me” Daddy passes her a flog. She teases me with it, dragging the leather over my cheeks, and a few experimental tries, then lays into me full force with one hard blow. I cry out and wince. Just as the pain catches up to me she hits me again, and again till I was a sobbing mess too hurt to even move, too scared too. Even Daddy hadn’t ever flogged me that hard. 

I was breathing heavy and tears wouldn’t stop falling. They exchanged a long passionate kiss before turning their attention back to me. Daddy got on top of me and pinned me down roughly spitting on his hand to lube up enough to tease my hole. Mommy got in front of me opening her legs revealing herself right in front of my face. Ive never even been with a woman before. Daddy shoved my face into her and she closed my face into her thighs. “This is going to be one of your responsibilities ya know… you have to learn to please me too, Jamie” I could barely hear her in the warm embrace. Daddy opened me up and pushed inside of me as she released. My ass was on fire after the beating I just took and Daddy’s body rubbing against it reminded me of that. Mommy held my head in her arms, caressing and calming me while Daddy fucked into me harder and harder. As he found a rythm I was again met with her femininity in my face. A real woman. I didn’t know what to do, and it was especially hard to think while Daddy pounded into me. I did my best trying to lick and stimulate her with my face and she seemed to like it. She was so wet, I forgot that real girls get wet by themselves… Suddenly I felt really bad and slipped into a mild psychosis. I tried my best to keep licking but I was crying too hard and she went back to holding me. I don’t really remember much after that. I was all a blur. They realized it wasn’t normal crying at some point and pulled me into a group cuddle. I back in the shower and realized what happened. I felt horrible. 

I worried that Mommy thought I didn’t like her because I lost my shit trying to eat her out. I did… kinda… and I would have to tell her that. I had never had an episode in front of Daddy before and I felt really bad that it was at that moment. When I got out of the shower Mommy was there waiting for me with the oil for my cuffs. I cried and told her what triggered me, and she understood. She knew I wasn’t the happiest having male parts. Then I felt silly for assuming her ignorance. She told me we would have some special alone time later. Seemed ominous but I was looking forward to proving myself to her.


	4. Chapter 4

That day we both got ready and mommy left me to do some chores around the house, helping me out in places, making sure I was going the right things. I did laundry and dishes from the breakfast I made the 3 of us. Daddy had left to do work things and mommy was in her office working on… something. Still not certain of what she does but its some kind of remote job her dad gave her. Eventually I ran out of chores to do and was uncertain what I was supposed to do. I paced around for a while and considered going back to my cage but was getting anxious thinking it would make me look like I was slacking off. I realized I should just ask but I didn’t want to disturb mommy so I texted daddy. He told me to go into the office and sit by her desk till I was addressed. So I carefully walked into her office with my eyes on the floor and sat patiently by her desk on a big dog bed that was obviously placed there for me. Mommy didn’t look up at me, only reached out to pet my hair. It was soothing, and called my anxiety about doing the right thing. She worked for what seemed like forever, I tested the waters by laying down and curling up into the dog bed. The softness and the calm distant noises of of mommy typing lolled me to sleep. 

I woke up to soft touches nudging me awake. “Wake up, sweet girl. As much as I like watching you nap beside me we need to go get some groceries.” I stretched and looked up at her thankful for the soft wake up call. “yes mommy” she turned her phone to me and showed me a picture of me sleeping in the dog bed. I blushed “You look so adorable like that” she said. “Come, lets get you dressed” and with that she led me out of the room and showed me what I would be wearing out. Long black dress pants that covered my shackles and a cute professional looking sweater with a turtle neck for my collar. I felt like I looked silly but in the mirror I saw someone who looked like a secretary with some awkward shaped under clothes but it wasn’t too noticeable. “Now listen sweetheart, while we’re out you should walk close to me but behind me, okay? Be good while we’re out” I nodded “yes mommy… im a bit nervous though” She smiled “I will protect you if anything happens. I promise, you’re safe with me, just like when you’re with daddy” The trip out went fine, she got me high and I did I good job trying to navigate beside her in the store, and helped pick up things and loaded the car for her.

When we finally got home my high was wearing off and I just wanted to curl into a ball in mommy’s lap. It was a whole new experience being out in the world with her, she had such a confident way of walking and interacting with things. It really did make me feel safe. After the groceries were put away I went to mommy and sat by her feet while she was on her phone, after I took off my going-out clothes and folded them neatly away in my cage. Without looking up from her phone she passes me a bottle of pills and told me to take one. The bottle was unmarked and filled with small blue pills. I did as I was told and mommy took the bottle from me. I was pretty nervous about what I just took and mommy noticed and ran her fingers through my hair, comforting me. “On your hands and knees, sweetie” I did and found her feet resting on my back. It was pretty humiliating but I had no choice. It was rare for daddy to do this kind of thing outside of sex so I just wasn’t used to it like everything else. My face burned with embarrassment but mommy didn’t seem to notice. 

A short time passed and my dick started to ache as it grew. Id been on hormones for years and my it barely ever got hard anymore, so it strained as it grew to full mast for the first time in months. “The pill! Oh god she gave me a boner pill!” I thought. A cruel hand reached under me and gripped my small aching cock. “Go lay on the bed” Mommy said in a soft sultry voice. I almost ran to the bed nearly tripping over my feet out of nervous fear. Daddy always ignored my boys parts…

I laid on the bed in taught position, face down, arms in front, totally exposed for punishment. My swollen cock pressing against the bedsheets making me want to writhe against them to try and get some pleasure. Im so horny!! Mommy walked in moments later noticing my restless state. “Having fun? Just a little something to help you during our session today” I groaned… or moaned… it was hard to tell but it led to a firm slap on my ass. “Im going to show you the difference between me and you” she said sitting beside me caressing my back. “Why we’re both beautiful in our own ways, and… Im getting ahead of myself. Daddy hasn’t marked you yet has he? Im glad I get to be the first.” She sat something very cold on my back. I knew what was coming. She let the ice pack do its job before removing it and pressing a sharp blade into me. I couldn’t help but cry as I did my best to stay still. At the end she said “It says Mommy’s Toy” as she bandaged it up, wiping the blood off of me carefully. “Thank you mommy” and couldn’t help but curl up to her with my head in her lap. 

“Sweet girl. Now…” She took a long pause. “This is a one time thing just to help you get used to me, okay? I want you to fuck me, Jamie” She grabbed at my dick which had softened a bit at the pain but her touch helped it strain once again. Mommy laid on the bed guiding my head back to her pussy that was surprisingly glistening with wetness. God she was really into cutting me up I thought. “Only mommies get to have this, little toys like you have what they have, don’t they?” My breathing hiked up, “yes mommy” I couldn’t see her face but I knew she was smiling down at me. The marking hurt, but it made me realize that she was serious about owning me, I had to show her I was serious about her ownership.

“w-what do I do mommy?” I looked up at her as sweetly as I could. She was smiling “Just worship what’s in front of you for now, be my good toy” So I did and tried to lick and rub what I thought was right. A firm hand grabbed my head and mommy rubbed her juices all over my face. Mommy was moaning and praising me “such a good toy”. “Come up her, and put that little thing in me now” I ended up with my face buried in her breasts and my aching cock sliding easily into her. I hugged around her not knowing if she wants me to actually thrust into her. “See, you can’t please me very well with that tiny thing” I blushed. “You did very good today, im proud of you” She hugged me tightly we just laid there with my pathetic cock twitching inside of her. I cant lie, it felt undeniably good, but she just held me there coddling me as if I was a baby. In the end I pulled out of her and was given “good girl” spankings to help keep me in line. 

Weeks went by and getting pounded by daddy while eating out mommy became common. Mommy took me out a few times a week to keep her company while she shopped and help out when she wanted me too. One night we were finishing dinner when I was told I needed to get ready and pack some things because I was being rented out for a few days. My heart broke, but I did as I was told. I was visibly nervous and they both did their best to comfort me, telling me it would be fun, but after last time I wasn’t so sure, and I really didn’t want to leave the safety of my owners to please some strange man.   
I ended up standing in the driveway waiting for my “date” who picked me up in a flashy rental car. He was actually a very nice older man who just wanted some company over the weekend. He took me out to a nice dinner and then to his hotel where I got ready and walked out to him grabbing my wrist and guiding me to the bed. He had a big cock and poppers… I was scared when he put it under my nose and made me take a long inhale. The sensation was unreal, I felt like I was melting into the bed as he roughly started to fuck into me. I didn’t even notice I was being choked until I started to panic as the poppers wore off. He choked me till I was unconscious and I woke up seizing tied to the bed frame with a gag in my mouth. It was going to be a long night, I thought. 

It was. I was a mess afterward, he showered with me which was annoying. I really needed a few moments to myself after a long night of rough sex. There was another full day of being his date before I was dropped off back home with an envelope to give to daddy. I really wanted to peek in and see how much I was worth but it was sealed and I didn’t want to get in trouble. 

This became a regular thing. During the week I would be with mommy and daddy but most Friday nights were spent in a hotel room or a strangers house. It was exhausting. Most just wanted to cuddle and have sex, but some… really scared me, left deep bruises and were doing increasingly bad things to me. I didn’t want to be peed on or spit on, and I hated having my throat fucked. 

One day, Sunday night after a terrible couple days of being rented out I was depressed and upset. The guy I was with wasn’t even particularly mean or creepy, I just couldn’t suck his dick. I pushed away and starting crying telling him to take me home. He tried to be forceful and I screamed at him “NO!” and he finally got the message. 

He was angry and sped off when he dropped me off. I ignored that, just as I ignored the soft pitter-patter of rain around me. When I walked in and saw mommy and daddy on the couch, I broke down into tears and fell to my knees. “I’m sorry…” is all I could say between sobs. Mommy was quick to wrap around me “Oh sweetheart no, what happened? Are you okay?” She led me to the couch to curl up between them. After a while of trying to calm down daddy spoke up while petting me. “Did he not want you? You came back way early?” I stammered… “I… I couldn’t do it… I begged him to take me home… and screamed… I c-couldn’t, daddy…” Daddy looked down at me disappointed. Then got up and walked off. Mommy held me close. “I know you’re upset, but you did something very wrong, and we have to punish you for it” she said. My breathing hiked up. Daddy returned with a pill bottle and handed me 2 white oval pills. “Take these, and when you wake up we’ll discuss what you did wrong. I don’t feel like dealing with you right now.” Through tears I swallowed the pills and fell asleep quickly on mommy’s lap, dreading what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on something cold and hard, and couldn’t move an inch. My eyes strained against bright florescent lights. My jaw ached, a large ball gag holding it uncomfortably open, drool pooling by the side of my face. I was in the garage, secured to the cold unforgiving concrete floor. I could feel metal braces around my limbs, solidly holding me down, spread eagle. Totally exposed and vulnerable. I whined through my gag, slowly starting to panic but the pills still keeping me sedated. I laid there for hours trying to seal my eyes from the blinding lights above. My body ached and eventually I was holding my eyes shut softly crying and wishing I had just done as I was told and pleased that man for daddy. 

Finally a door opened and two distinct footsteps walked toward me. I opened my eyes just enough to see mommy kneeling beside me with a concerned look on her face. “Oh baby, look what you’ve gotten yourself into…” She laid her hand on my head with one hand and played with my hair with the other. I looked up at her pathetically silently pleading with her to not hurt me. Daddy’s voice came from beyond my sight. “You had it so good and you took it for granted, slave. That’s what you are right? You’re our fucking slave, but you got treated like a valued pet. I guess that was too much for you to handle. You had 1 job and you failed us.” He gripped my thighs roughly, kneeling between them. “You’re going to be very sorry after this, and you’ll have to earn back all that you had. You should have been thanking me for letting you go slut around and be treated like a princess by old men every weekend.” He gripped my tiny shrunken balls roughly. I whined. Something cold and metal… and then a snap. A rubber band was snapped tightly around them. I started to panic. I cried out desperately moving what little I could trying to avoid the reality of it. He was castrating me. “Shhhhh, Shhhh, it hasn’t even started to hurt yet, little one.” Mommy’s voice was calm, with a lustful edge that frightened me. The pain started to grow as the bloodflow was cut off. I screamed through my gag and shook my head which mommy grabbed and held tight. “Babe can we tie her head down? I don’t want her hurting her hair.” A small thin pillow under my head, and a leather strap over my forehead made me completely immobile. Daddy’s rough hands placed headphones over my ears. My tears were so thick I couldn’t see them leave, only the sudden lack of soft touches from mommy. 

Then it was dark, and quiet. The subtle words coming from the headphones became more clear. “You are a slave. That is all you are or will ever be. You’re happy to be a slave. You’re happy to serve. Doing what you’re told makes you feel good. You’re worthless without your masters. You love your masters. You’re thankful for the training your masters give you.” Over and over again. The pain only grew and I started to panic. It became harder to breath, trying to move in my restraints, totally trapped, I started to panic. It was agony. The noise, the increasing pain, I just wanted it to stop. I started to beg and plead but the gag made it impossible. Through everything, the panic and my mounting exhaustion, I blacked out. 

Something plastic pushed into my dry parched lips and the sweet grace of water flowed into me. It felt so good I almost cried. My eyes carefully cracked open against the same bright lights. Daddy was above me letting me drink through a straw. The gag was gone, and my head was no longer tied down, instead it was sitting in daddy’s lap. I just looked up at him desperately wanting to beg and apologize, but I kept my mouth shut and drank the water that I was so thankful for. Finally his eyes met mine, daddy looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. The pain from my coming castration was now dulled, mostly just an aching pain like a cramped muscle. The straw was taken away, and sat aside, then the gag came back into view and I couldn’t help it, I opened my mouth to speak, “Shut. Up.” Daddy’s words were direct and demanding. I quickly clamped my mouth shut, before hesitantly opening wide for the gag. Daddy secured my head back down, and wiped away my falling tears and putting the headphones back on. He left without another word, the lights were left on. 

Hours? Days? I couldn’t tell. Just drifting in and out of a pleading haze. Soon all I could think about was my cozy cage and being in-between mommy and daddy. I felt like such a failure. I just wanted them to love me again, like I loved them. I wanted to do anything to get that life back. Being with ugly old men was a lot nicer than I acted like it was. I wanted to go back in time and made daddy proud of me for being his good little whore. 

I was in the midst of drifting off again when I saw mommy and daddy looking down at me. Mommy leaned down and removed the headphones and gag, running her fingers through my messy hair, “Are you ready to be our good girl again?” I was so shocked and relieved, it took me a moment before I finally nodded. “Use your words, baby” My mouth felt almost foreign to me “y-yee.. y-yes… p-p-pleasse I wanna b-be good again p-please” My eyes stared to well with tears, she looked concerned almost. “You’ve got a lot more apologizing to do, little one. But maybe we can let you back in the house… You just need to do one more thing first” Daddy said. Mommy locked eyes with me, hand on my cheek, “we need to finish taking your little gems down there, okay?” My breathing hiked up. “a-anything f-for you mommy” I managed to say. She smiled, then showed me a small very sharp looking knife. I whined in fear and tears started to fall again. “Shhh, we’ll be right here with you the whole time, it’ll be okay.”

With that she moved away from my face and toward my most sensitive parts, daddy sat down and put my head in his lap, hand over my mouth. There was a sharp tug, and then a horrible painful digging sensation as she cut into me. I panicked, screamed, and thrashed my head but daddy gripped me so tightly I thought he was going to break my neck. It was absolute agony. (t was scary! By the time she was sewing me up I was a shaking and sobbing so much I felt like I couldn’t breath. 

In the end, the harsh metal restraints came off one by one but I was too in shock to move. Daddy bridal carried me into the bedroom, and laid me down in a blanket nest in the corner. He asked if I wanted something for the pain, but I knew I wasn’t worth expensive pain killers. So I said im not good enough for them. He seemed to like that answer. I managed to fall asleep without looking or trying to touch my mangled boy parts.


End file.
